Infinity Shadows
by alfaro
Summary: Cierro los ojos y tu apareces en mi mente, con tu sonrisa que irradia alegría y con tus hermosos ojos que me transmiten paz, eres mi luz y mi sueño uno inalcanzable como las estrellas. Soy Hinata Hyuga tengo 17 años y soy la hija del rey del imperio Infinity Shadows. Actualmente nuestro imperio está en guerra contra el imperio Shaolin y todo por mi culpa por no aceptar casarme.
1. Chapter 1

Infinity Shadows

Hola que tal, este es mi primer fic espero os guste mucho y me den una oportunidad y acepto todo tipo de críticas, para mejorar de ante mano muchas gracias.

Capitulo I.

Cierro los ojos y tu apareces en mi mente, con tu sonrisa que irradia alegría y con tus hermosos ojos que me transmiten paz, eres mi luz y mi sueño uno inalcanzable como las estrellas.

Soy Hinata Hyuga tengo 17 años y soy la hija del rey del imperio Infinity Shadows. Actualmente nuestro imperio está en guerra contra el imperio Shaolin y todo por mi culpa por no aceptar casarme con el príncipe Sora, un hombre muy apuesto pero con mucha avaricia y deseos de destruir a los demás. Nuestra boda tenía que suceder hace un mes y media, pero nunca aparecí y desde que me encontraron me encerrado en este calabozo que solo me muestra decepción y todo por desobedecer a mi padre y por decirle lo que escuche.

Oye tu mujer indigna, aquí está tu comida!, le informa un hombre alto, blanco, que llevaba puesto una armadura plateada y poseía una cicatriz en la cara y sus ojos eran verdes y mostraban una furia inimaginable.

Gracias, responde Hinata con su vista hacia abajo, con temor de ser devorada por esos ojos furiosos.

Mhm, muchas personas están muriendo por vuestra culpa, lo sabe.

Si lo sé.

Entonces por qué diablos huyo de vuestra boda?.

Porque yo amo a eso hombre y él quería destruir el imperio.

Usted es una estúpida, su reino está en guerra por su cobardía! Usted es una….

Que es lo que sucede aquí? Preguntaba un hombre alto, pelo amarrillo, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, poseía una armadura dorada con la insignia del reino que era un león envuelto en una serpiente y llevaba una capa blanca con bordes dorado.

Minato susurro Hinata.

General, yo solo vine a dejar la comida señor, decía el guardia con temor.

Pues eso no es lo que parece, largaos de aquí antes que decida cortarle vuestra cabeza.

Si-i-i señor.

Minato toma las llaves del calabozo de Hinata que están colgadas en la pared y se dirige hacia ella.

Minato que haces aquí? Si mi padre se da cuenta te matara.

Mi vida, he venido a rescatarte de este temido lugar. Abra la cerradura y entra.

Minato, yo lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname yo… es interrumpida por los cálidos brazos de Minato.

Lo se Hinata, vine a llevarte de este lugar por órdenes de tu padre.

Mi padre dice?... pregunta Hinata con una cara de duda.

Asi es mi vida, Sasuke descubrió que era verdad lo que dijiste, asi que ya no hay motivos que estés aquí. Le decía mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

Gracias a Dios, entonces el rey Frank y su hijo Sora fueron descubierto.

Asi es mi vida, ya ha terminado todo.

Vaya que escena más agradable con la que me encuentro. Expreso un joven de 21 años de ojos azules y cabello amarrillo y tez morena, con un cuerpo bien formado.

Hijo mío, veo que ya has vuelto. Exclama Minato, aun sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata.

Asi es padre y díganme están cómodos. Dice arrugando la frente.

Naruto, yo bueno, veraz que... dice Hinata mientras aparta a Minato y es interrumpida por naruto.

Deja eso para otro día, padre os vengo hablar contigo, vamos al cuartel por favor.

Si hijo mío, pero primero llevare a mi lucero a su habitación para que se asee y cambie de ropa, vamos Hinata. La toma del brazo y comienzan a caminar

Si Minato, adiós naruto.

Mhm (debo de aprovechar es ahora o nunca) esperad padre!

Que sucede hijo, ya os dije que hablaremos luego.

Lo sé, pero yo llevare a Hinata y usted me podría esperar en el cuartel.

Os me estás diciendo que quieres llevarte a mi niña, que te hace pensar que os permitiré eso.

Yo padre os… pero es interrumpido por Hinata.

Minato yo no tengo problema con eso, naruto debe de querer decirme algo importante ( ya que para el yo no existo)

Está bien mi niña te dejo en manos de este bárbaro. Le da un beso en la frente y se marcha.

Naruto que es lo que usted desea (sin duda naruto es un hombre realmente apuesto, con esa guayabera gris que se ajusta a su perfecto cuerpo y esos pantalones negros ajustado con esas botas negros le hacen verse más apuesto). Decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hinata estas enamorada de mi padre?

Por qué me preguntas eso?

Solo responde por favor. Le dice con autoridad.

Yo lo veo como un padre y amigo.

Ya veo es que a veces se tratan de una manera muy íntima y tú lo ves con una devoción. Explicaba el de forma más relajada.

Ya veo, bueno tal vez lo veo asi porque siempre me ha cuidado siempre ha cuidado de mí y él es el único que siempre ha confiado en mí. Le decía con una gran sonrisa.

El único que confía en ti ya veo.

Bueno no del todo es cierto Sasuke, siempre ha estado ahí para mí y confía en mí también como yo en él.

Si tienes razón, bueno eso es lo que quería saber, puedes irte sola a tu habitación o realmente tengo que acompañarte? .Preguntaba con una leve irritación ante la idea.

No os preocupes me iré sola. Empieza a caminar hacia la salida con una tristeza marcada en su rostro.

Está bien. Con una sonrisa pasa dejando a Hinata sin voltear a verla.

Después de esa no agradable platica entre ellos Hinata comienza a caminar hacia su habitación con un semblante sombrío, sus cabellos están maltratados, su ropa degastada y toda sucia y su cuerpo tiene leves moretones, se mira toda pálida, sus pasos cada vez son más lentos.

Hinata te encuentras bien.

Sasuke eres tú?. Su vista se nubla y su cuerpo empieza a someterse al cansancio.

Hinata, Hinata estas bien? Exclama un Sasuke exaltado ya que su Hinata se ha desmayado.

To be continued…

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinity Shadows.**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto- sama, solo ocupo sus personajes con fines de entretenerlos.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho a continuar la historia y disculpen la tardanza, también las faltas de signos, que no sé ¿cómo es que no aparecieron? Y les prometo que actualizare más seguido. Aquí os traigo un capítulo más y un pequeño omake espero os sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir a leer se ha dicho.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Deseo poder saber qué es lo que siente tu corazón por mí, quisiera poder escuchar tu voz suplicando que no me vaya, pero eso solo es un quisiera.**

**-****Sasuke cálmate, ella solo está agotada, nada más… (decía un naruto todo despreocupado).**

**-¡Que me calme ¡ ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, mírala esta toda pálida, descuidada y maltratada y yo que hice por ella, nada absolutamente nada, soy el peor hombre de este reino.**

**-Hombre sí que os estáis bien enamorado de ella, en realidad no sé, como es que no le ha dicho nada usted a ella.**

**-Amo a esta mujer, con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi amor no es correspondido. La vida siempre será injusta ¿no?**

– **Entonces en realidad no la amas, si la amaras no crees que deberías de luchar por ella primero, y luego ver si es correspondido sí o no.**

– **Tú no sabes nada, amigo mío.**

**Puedo sentir el olor de la sangre derramada, sangre de inocentes que mueren en guerras donde ninguno son enemigos, pero deben de pelear, mientras que los verdaderos enemigos, gozan de su poder, puedo sentir el aire de desesperación entre las personas, puedo escuchar las espadas chocar entre sí. **

**-Sasuke, ¿eres tú?.. "quiero abrir mis ojos por completos, pero siento que pesan demasiado, veo un poco y veo su silueta es Sasuke eso creo"…**

– **¡Hinata!, estas bien me tenías preocupado, uff me diste un buen susto.**

– **hombre ya veis que te dije, ella solo estaba cansada, bueno yo me retiro tengo que ir a ver a mi familia y no puedo retrasarme por tonterías.**

– **naruto! Hinata no es ninguna tontería, ella es la princesa y le debes más respeto.**

–**Sasuke, no es necesario tanto escándalo está bien, él tiene razón.**

– **ya ves hasta ella sabe que tengo razón, asi que me marcho.**

– **¡Hinata! **

–**Sasuke dime ¿Cuándo os vas a ir al frente?**

– **Iré mañana mismo, al noroeste del reino, donde está concentrado más el enemigo.**

– **prométeme que no morirás.**

– **eso no algo que se puede prometer, uno no es quien decide cuando y como va morir, los Dioses son los únicos que saben tu destino.**

– **eso lo sé, pero no quiero perder a nadie importante, ya muchas personas han muertos puedo sentirlo, los escucho gritar, puedo sentir como lloran de desesperación, pero no puedo hacer nada, no aquí.**

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que estás pensando?**

– **llévame contigo Sasuke quiero ser útil.**

– **estáis loca mujer, es campo de una guerra no se le puede comparar con las luchas que nosotros dos teníamos. Asi que ni lo pienses.**

**-Por favor sasuke esta guerra solo puede terminar si yo voy al frente de la batalla. Tú me has entrenado y enseñado todo lo necesario para poder combatir.**

–**pero hinata entiéndeme tu eres muy especial para mí y no puedo permitir que nada te pase. Por favor déjame ser egoísta. **

– **sasuke-kun, tú no eres egoísta por favor déjame ayudar aunque sea en el área de enfermaría. "Le suplicaba mientras lo abraza".**

–**¡vaya! Que desagradable sorpresa, podrías soltar a mi querida hinata sasuke.**

–**minato tan oportuno como siempre, hmn que se te ofrece hinata está cansada y debe de descansar así que con respeto por que no se marcha.**

–**sasuke, no es necesario, no me molesta que minato esté aquí, es más necesito hablar con el así que nos podría dejar solos.**

–**adiós sasuke.**

– **hmn está bien nos vemos hinata. (Se levante y le da un beso en la frente y se marcha y le da una mirada de muerte a minato).**

– **jejeje que divertido molestar a estos chicos, no lo crees hinata.**

**Eres malo, tengo algo que pedirte y tú tienes algo que decirme, si no, no estarías aquí. Así que sucede minato?**

–**bueno veras, eh venido, porque su padre quiere que usted vaya al área suroeste del reino a encontrarse con lady tsunade.**

–**con ella, ya veo asi que ha llegado la hora, pero antes de eso quiero que me lleves al campo de batallas al noroeste.**

– **que has visto ahí?**

–**eh visto la desesperación de las personas, las espadas chocar entre si y la muerte deambulando con una sonrisa impregnada.**

–**así que es eso, sabes que tus poderes todavía no son estables.**

–**eso lo sé, pero no puede quedarme de brazos cruzado. (Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana). El mundo es cruel y doloroso, desde la más pequeña partícula hasta la más grande creación del universo, está condenado a sufrir.**

– **hinata, deberías de dejar de pensar así, el sacrificio de vuestra madre, fue necesario.**

– **necesario, fue todo menos eso, mi padre me detesta y tu hijo al hombre al cual amo, me odia y ni siquiera sé por qué él es así conmigo, el odio, la maldad y la traición todavía existen y que sucedió con el sacrificio de mi madre nada, no valió nada. (Comienza a llorar y se deja caer al suelo, se abraza a sí misma). Nada valió su sacrificio, solo fue un engaño más de mi padre.**

– **se cómo te sientes, pero la vida es cruel tu misma lo has dicho y yo sé que te tocado muy duro, pero tienes que ser valiente y no dejar que tu alma sea consumida por la maldad, para kushina y para mi eres como una hija, sé que mi hijo es un patán contigo, pero te aseguro que él te adora y te quiere. (Camina hacia ella y la abraza).**

– **tu hijo es todo eso y más, pero él no siente nada por mí, así que eso ya está descartado, dime me ayudaras a ir sí o no minato.**

**Que decidirá minato, la llevara o no ?**

**Por qué naruto desprecia a hinata?**

**Cual fue el sacrificio que hizo su madre?**

**Por qué debe de ir al campo de batalla?**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, la uni me tenía muy ocupada pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que actualizare más seguido, no están feliz por la peli de naruto, yo como ansias por verla estaa tan kawai. Den clic en siguiente y disfruten la lectura.**


	3. omake

**Infinity shadows.**

**Omake.**

**Una pequeña sonrisa, puede cambiar el mundo.**

**Eso es lo que siempre he pensado que una sonrisa puede cambiar el mundo, y su sonrisa siempre ha sido cautivadora, cualquiera que la mire se daría cuenta que ella transmite paz y tranquilidad, te preguntaras a quien me refiero, eso es fácil de adivinar me refiero a hinata mi hime-sama. Ella es perfecta su ojos color luna, su cabello negro azulado y corto y esa sonrisa es la causa de mis desvelo, pero que sucede desde que sasuke ese teme ha venido, no se le despega ni un momento, es más el muy idiota hace que mi hime se sonroje, ella solo conmigo se puede sonrojar, ella solo a mí me debe de regalar esa bella sonrisa y verme a mí.**

**- naruto cariño que sucede, porque estás viendo a sasuke así?**

**- es que no me deja acercarme a mi hime, ella es mía.**

**- hay hijo, sasuke y tu padre son sus guardianes es normal que él sea sobre protector, pero hinata solo te quiere y adora a ti.**

**- en serio mami, entonces por qué se sonroja con el cada vez que ella lo mira.**

**Pues porque él le descubrió su secreto y ella se apena.**

**- secreto y cuál es? Porque yo no lo sé?**

**- pues porque tú todavía no lo has descubierto, observa, analiza y piensa hijo y te darás cuenta.**

**- pero es más fácil que me lo digas. Ah ya se le preguntare yo mismo. Se suelta de la mano de kushina y corre hacia donde esta hinata. Hime-sama, hime-sama.**

**-Naruto-kun, sucede algo?**

**- "ese sonrojo que adornan sus lindos cachete hace que la quiera más, si porque a mis ocho años sé que quiero a hinata y la quiero solo para mí, quiero que solo sea a mí con quien se sonroje así" bueno yo quisiera saber porque sasuke no te deja sola un momento "si ya sé que no era esa mi pregunta pero que va me muero de celos".**

**-es que papa le dijo que… (es interrumpida por sasuke).**

**-eso no es algo que te interese dobe, así que lárgate o quieres pelear.**

**Un sueño eso fue lo que paso, últimamente solo he soñado con los momentos en que los tres éramos niños. Porque pasan esas cosas, perdóname hinata, pero las cosas tienen que ser así.**

**Espero les guste este omake.**

**Omake 2**

**Los secretos son el mejor aliado.**

**Eso siempre me decía mi padre cuando yo era un niño, lo recuerdo muy bien.**

**-Sasuke hijo mío recuerda que los secretos son nuestros mejor aliado.**

**Tenía solo diez año, para ese entonces, no le tome importancia a esa pequeña frase, estaba tan emocionado por ir al reino y conocer a la hime-sama. Fue un dio memorable descubrí a que se refería mi padre con esa frase.**

**Íbamos en el coche mi padre, mi hermano y yo, aclaro iba molesto por que mi padre no decía como era la hime-sama, mi pobre mente divulgaba con imágenes de una niña mala o de una niña fea e inclusive me la imagine hermosa y vaya que era hermosa, me enamore de ella a primera vista obviamente no sabía que estaba enamorado, pensé que era cariño nada más, pero eso no fue lo que hizo memorable ese día sino fue la mirada que mi padre le dirigía a mi hermano, como olvidar esa mirada llena de enojo, frustración y sobre todo de decepción no entendía que sucedía así que me arme de valor y le pregunte a itachi como era la princesa.**

**-itachi, ne hermano como es la princesa?. Sus ojos me reflejaban confusión, pero luego me regalo una sonrisa.**

**-ella es hermosa como su madre, la Reyna, una grandiosa mujer.. observe atento cada palabra que decía, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su mirada tenía un brillo de nostalgia y no entendía porque?. Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo algo muy importante ese día.**

**Sasuke recuerda que la hime- sama y la Reyna están totalmente lejos de nosotros y que ellas solo pueden ser de algún noble. En ese momento entendí todo, la mirada de itachi y la de mi padre, mi hermano cometió el peor pecado desear a la mujer del rey.**

**Fin de los omake, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto espero rewievs cuídense y un abrazo a todos y todas.**

**By Alfaro **


End file.
